Hindsight
by LoonyLoopyLupin96
Summary: Remus confronts Albus about the fact that he (Remus) had told the headmaster of his belief that Sirius had been innocent, thirteen years ago. Set at the end of PoA. One-Shot.


"Come in, Remus, take a- perhaps not."

Albus Dumbledore ended his words in an undertone, for Remus had slipped through the slight opening of the office door and opted to remain standing; far away from the desk at which Albus was sat.

He pointed a finger accusingly at his employer, "I told you. Thirteen years ago, I told you it couldn't have been Sirius. That there was no way he would have-"

"Remus, this belief was merely that – a belief. A desire. I was presented with exactly the same facts as you had been, and came to exactly the same conclusion."

"BUT I KNEW!" Remus shouted, his naturally cool resolve faltering unreservedly, "DEEP DOWN. I KNEW IT. AND I TOLD YOU."

"Remus," Dumbledore replied, a little more authority in his tone this time, "Come and take a seat."

"THIRTEEN YEARS WE'VE LOST. NO COMMUNICATION, NO- NO AFFILIATION. NOTHING."

"Remus," Dumbledore had risen from his seat now, "Sit down."

"I SHOULD NEVER HAVE LISTENED TO YOU. I AM DONE LISTENING TO YOU," he yelled, throwing a letter at the headmaster's desk, "I QUIT."

Albus Dumbledore sighed.

"Continue shouting about things which cannot be amended, if you must, but for the present I called upon you to inform you that Professor Snape has notified a number of his students of your affliction."

Remus clamped his mouth shut.

"Now if you please," the headmaster continued, reclaiming his seat, "It would benefit us both to decide upon how to proceed."

Dumbledore indicated the chair before him, once again. This time, Remus obliged.

He didn't say anything for a moment, instead opting to wait for the headmaster's guidance. When that did not come, however, he cleared his throat slightly.

"Professor," Remus began quietly, "I didn't mean to-"

Albus shook his head, waving away Remus' words with a dismissive hand.

"Let us not fool ourselves with mendacities, Professor Lupin," he smiled, "I'd much rather hear about your plans for the coming school year. And, naturally, how three unregistered animagi came to be in my school."

Remus turned his head in shame, "I ought to have told you, years ago. But I didn't-"

"Of course you didn't," the headmaster admitted gleefully, "Men often suppress that which they believe would make them less, in the eyes of someone whose perception matters a great deal. You feared expulsion, and that I would reproach you after having risked several things to allow you to study at Hogwarts."

Remus nodded, and despite Dumbledore's tone, the words did little to help him feel any less accountable.

"I am in fact quite amazed. I might even be impressed, for it is no small feat."

Remus allowed himself a hint of a smile, as he met the eyes of his employer.

"It was James' idea. They didn't tell me until after a year of trying, by which time there was no stopping them. They were determined, all thr- well. They were determined."

Albus smiled, having heard a similar account from Sirius earlier in the night.

"It would have taken great dedication to have been successful," he commended, "And I daresay, some beneficial guidance from your teachers. Great teachers are the key to the growth of great students, Remus," he continued, pointedly, "I like to keep hold of the great ones when they come along."

Remus ignored the insinuation.

"I ought to go and pack my things," he said slowly, as though he were still thinking through his decision.

"I haven't accepted your resignation," Albus pointed out, indicating the letter which Remus had thrown earlier.

Remus shook his head, "I have to go. Severus' actions have made that unquestionable. Even if he hadn't said anything, mind, it would be imprudent for me not to go," he reasoned, "Last night was unprofessional, and dangerous; the complaints of parents which shall undoubtedly come tomorrow, are completely justified."

"If you have made up your mind…"

"Besides," Remus added, "I have someone waiting for me, somewhere."

Albus Dumbledore nodded, then, for he knew Remus' mind was made up.

"The students shall be sorry to see you go," the headmaster pointed out, "But I dare say you and Sirius have a lot of catching up to do. Give him my best, when you get time to talk."

The knowing twinkle in the headmaster's eyes, caused Remus to avert his gaze in mortification, but neither said anything more on the matter.

Instead, Remus took the cue to leave, and rose from the chair. He took back the letter he had thrown.

"I'll draft a more appropriate letter," he explained.

"Pity," Dumbledore admitted, "I was curious to know just what you'd thought of me as you were in your state earlier."

Remus began to speak, no doubt to offer another apology, and was cut off as the headmaster continued.

"Worry not," he smiled, "I shall pass by and see you again before you go. Regardless of that, I wish you good luck, Remus."

And with that, the ex-Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher left the office to prepare for his new life.


End file.
